My feelings will never leave
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: AU: 2003: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? Read and find out! (KK) Complete!
1. Chapter1 Who's fun and who's not!

****

AN: I'm back!!! did I ever leave? anywho, I was watching Degrassi yesterday...and OMG that was an eppi to end this season! and my brother said "Now, I bet you will make a fic out of that, hey?" so I came downstairs and started typing....I'm starting to love that boy...Oh yeah...Tomoe lovers...this chapter might not be in your best interest...or it might be...I don't know...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Degrassi: The next generation!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter one: Who's fun and who's not!

****

" " When someone speaks

****

***FLASHBCK***

December 20, 1997, was a cold and stormy night. Especially for a certain couple...

"Kaoru! I'm sorry!" Kenshin screamed

"How could you do this to me?" Kaoru asked

"Kaoru, I was stupid. I'm sorry..." Kenshin said staring at the ground

"Kenshin? how could you? You cheated on me, why? why did you? tell me!" Kaoru yelled in her tears, her eyes reflecting

hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said hiding his eyes under his bangs

"You thought you could keep that from me? How long Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did it..." Kenshin said 

"Kenshin, she's pregnant! with your child, there's nothing you can do, or I. Kenshin, I love you, remember that." 

Kaoru said taking her engagement ring off her finger.

She gave it to him saying, "Don't forget me." And with that, she left. 

*****END OF FLASHBCK*****

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"That was six years ago..." Kenshin said looking out the window

"Daddy!" Suki yelled (AN: I like that name! and thank you Kaoru-chan21 for giving me that name!)

"Yes, pumpkin?" Kenshin asked

"Is Tomoe coming over?" Suki asked 

"Yes..." Kenshin said

"Why does she have to come over? she's no fun!" Suki exclaimed

"Well then, who is fun?" Kenshin asked

"A reporter who came to our school, she's Ayame's and Suzume's aunty!" Suki answered

"Is that so?" Kenshin asked

"Yip! she's the most popular reporter and she's fun!" Suki answered

"I got that part already!" Kenshin said

"I hope she comes to our school today...I'm ready to go to school!" Suki yelled

"Okay, okay lets go." Kenshin said getting his keys

"Yay!" Suki yelled coming out of the house

"But first, we have to pick up Tomoe." Kenshin said opening the car door

"Okay..." Suki said

So when they got to Tomoe's house...

"Hey honey." Tomoe said kissing Kenshin (AN: I swear, I hated writing that!)

"Ew...I'm in the car too!" Suki said

"And...?" Tomoe said

"And I'm being blinded!" Suki said (AN: Yes, she's six.)

"So?" Tomoe asked

"Ooo...you make me mad!" Suki yelled

"Suki, we're here." Kenshin said

"Oh dad?...can Ayame and Suzame come over?" Suki asked

"Please?" Suki asked

"I don't know..." Kenshin said

"Please!" Suki screamed

"Okay, Okay, as long as somebody could bring her." Kenshin said

"Yeah! their aunt is bringing them!" Suki exclaimed

"Well then, they can come over." Kenshin said

"Their aunt is so much fun! much better than Tomoe!" Suki said sticking her tongue at Tomoe

"Why you little-" Tomoe yelled

"Maa Maa we're here!" Kenshin said turning off the car

"Yay!" Suki yelled hopping out the car

"Wait Suki!" Kenshin exclaimed

"Daddy! she's here come meet her!" Suki yelled running to her class

"I'm coming!" Kenshin said coming in her class

"Daddy? this is the reporter and Ayame and Suzame's aunty!" Suki said pulling the reporter's hand

Kenshin and the lady stared at each other for a long time...

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: Why do I feel so evil? lalalalala la la la la my cousins came over and they been bugging me the whole time! oh great...another one just came in the door...they just had to come over for Christmas...what a joy...anywho, gatta post this before my cuzzen with sense comes over and takes my computer from me! Sorry, for the short chappie and

my bad grammar!

OH yeah...here are the ages...

Kenshin: 28 

Kaoru:26

Suki:6 (AN: Get it? six years ago?)

Tomoe:27 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Song of the day: hmmm...since it's Christmas....how about..."Jingle bells" 

I am 2 lazy 2 write it right now...maybe later....

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Review please!

Merry Christmas!!!!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter2 Even children can work wonders

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter one: Who's fun and who's not!

"Daddy! she's here come meet her!" Suki yelled running to her class

"I'm coming!" Kenshin said coming in her class

"Daddy? this is the reporter and Ayame and Suzume's aunty!" Suki said pulling the reporter's hand

Kenshin and the lady stared at each other for a long time...

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Degrassi: The next generation are not mine...

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter two: Even children can work wonders...

****

" " When someone speaks

"Long time no see Kenshin." Kaoru said

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a long time." Kenshin said staring out of the floor

"What's taking you so long Kenshin?" Tomoe yelled coming out of the car

"Maybe if you had patience it wouldn't be so long Tomoe!" Suki screamed closing the door in Tomoe's face

"Come on Suki, she can't be that bad.! Open up the door..." Kaoru said

"Oh ok...but you can't say I didn't try..." Suki said opening the door

"Honey, I need to go." Tomoe said walking in the room

"Don't you have your own car?" Suki asked

"Yeah, why?" Tomoe asked

"Then, you should consider driving it!" Suki screamed

"Suki! Suki!" Ayame and Suzume chanted

"Hi!" Suki exclaimed

"We have to practice! come on!" Ayame said pulling her arm

"Bye Daddy!" Suki said running to the auditorium

"Bye Suki." Kenshin said watching her leave

"Daddy! don't forget who's coming over!!" Suki yelled from the auditorium

"I won't forget Suki." Kenshin said

"Do you need directions?" Kenshin asked

"Oh I have directions, your daughter works wonders. Anyway I have to go to work. See you later." Kaoru said chuckling

"See you later..." Kenshin said watching Kaoru walk out the door

"So...are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?" Tomoe asked

"I don't feel like talking about it Tomoe..." Kenshin said walking out of the door

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for work!" Tomoe yelled

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

After class, Kaoru, Ayame, and Suzume, went to visit the Himuras...

*Ding-Dong*

"Yay! they are here daddy!!" Suki screamed

"Okay, I'm coming!" Kenshin said coming out of the kitchen

Kenshin opened the door and came in Ayame and Suzame

"Don't run so fast! you might slip!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Okay!" Ayame and Suzume said at the same time

"I'm coming! hold on I have to put this up!" Suki said putting up a missile-toe (AN: A latter can work wonders...)

"They are full of energy aren't they?" Kenshin asked backing away from the door heading towards the kitchen

"Yeah they are..." Kaoru said coming inside following Kenshin

Then they both stopped, dead in their tracks. They just realized that they where under a missile-toe...

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

AN: This is such a boring chapter!!!!! I couldn't think of how I wanted Kaoru to react...I had a brain toma deciding that.

But the rest of the story I have downpac....so sorry for such a boring, stale, and short chapter. Tomorrow is Christmas!!!!

we get open our presents!!! yay!!!!! okay now on with the rest....

****

Review responses:

Koneko Battousai: Yeah I know...She's supposed to be dead...why is she alive? someone tell me?

randomxthoughts: Thanks! don't worry, I plan to finish this story!

do you really need to know it?? (Alex _espada1@hotmail.com): Thanks! lol!

PEACH ^_^ : I know how ya feel! 

Renegade Darkness: *Blushes* thanks!!!!!!!!

jouchan-racoon-grl: Thank you! I'll be sure to change it!

Kari(): Thank you!

If I missed anybody...Thanks for your reviews! they really made my day!

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

You know what could be the best Christmas present??? Reviews!! that would be sooo cool!

Hope everybody gets what they wanted!!!!! I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, 

I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!

Koishii Sweet


	3. Chapter3 You just had to come, didn't yo...

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter two: Even children can work wonders...

"They are full of energy aren't they?" Kenshin asked backing away from the door heading towards the kitchen

"Yeah they are..." Kaoru said coming inside following Kenshin

Then they both stopped, dead in their tracks. They just realized that they where under a missile-toe...

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter three: You just had to come, didn't you?

" " When someone speaks

"Kenshin! I'm home!" Tomoe exclaimed

"Oh it's nice to see you again...?" Tomoe said walking to

Kaoru hurriedly walked from under the missile-toe saying

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru said

'Would of been Himura though...' Kenshin thought to himself

"Tomoe Yukishiro." Tomoe said

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone...can you tell Ayame and Suzume that Dr.Genzia's coming to pick them up?"

Kaoru asked

"I'll be sure to tell them Kaoru." Kenshin answered

"Thanks allot Kenshin, bye." Kaoru said heading for the door

When she left

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Tomoe asked

"Yes, but not right now..." Kenshin said

"If it brings you so much pain...you don't have to tell me but I can tell she's your "ex"." Tomoe said

*RING*

"I'll get it." Kenshin said 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Guess who I saw?" Sano asked

"Who?" Kenshin asked

"Jou-chan." Sano answered grinning

"I saw her too..." Kenshin said letting Sano inside

Suki came to the door "Hmmm maybe Sano can talk some sense into daddy...Tomoe?" Suki asked

"Yes?" Tomoe asked

"Can you come here...we need help!" Suki said running back in the room (AN: She is sooooo brilliant!)

"Alright." Tomoe said walking to the room

"So what are you going to do?" Sano asked

"What is there to do?" Kenshin asked

"Are you going to tell her sorry or what?" Sano asked

"She probably hates my guts, I don't want her to hate me more than she already does." Kenshin answered

"Who told you she hated you? she's probably just hurt. I mean who would want their fiancé to be playing her and then gets the girl pregnant...yeah she probably hates you." Sano said thinking out loud

"Thanks Sano, I really needed a recap of my life." Kenshin said

"You still love her don't you? Sano asked

"No, I don't. Kenshin said

"Right...I have to go before Megumi kills me..." Sano said getting up

"Yeah." Kenshin said getting up

"If you see Jou-chan. tell her "hi"." Sano said walking to his car

"Okay, Sano." Kenshin said closing the door

"So...who is "Jou-chan?" Tomoe asked 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: why did she have to come??? why?? Why did I write that?? Why is it soo short??? I don't know...I will *TRY* to make the next chapter longer...

****

Review responses:

Kaoru-CHan12: *Cries* It made me cry too!!!!

jouchan-racoon-grl: *Blushes* Thank you so much!!! and I'll try ^-^

phoenix wanderer: Thanx! I'll look for them and fix them. 

SpiceSnake01: Thank you!

Mademoiselle Anime: Thanx and her name is Caitlin...I didn't put that in did I? *Smacks head* I'm gonna find a place 2 put 

that!

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Happy New year!

Koishii Sweet


	4. Chapter4 Can you baby sit? Suki likes yo...

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter three: You just had to come, didn't you?

"You still love her don't you? Sano asked

"No, I don't." Kenshin said

"Right...I have to go before Megumi kills me..." Sano said getting up

"Yeah." Kenshin said getting up

"If you see Jou-chan. tell her "hi"." Sano said getting in his car

"Okay, Sano." Kenshin said closing the door

"So...who is "Jou-chan?" Tomoe asked 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that I do not!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter four: Can you baby sit? Suki likes you!

****

" " When someone speaks

Kenshin just stared.

"Who is she? it's Kamiya-san, right?" Tomoe asked

"Yes." Kenshin answered

"Oh...she's your "ex" right?" Tomoe asked (AN: How much times does this girl want to know?)

"Yes, Tomoe." Kenshin answered

Tomoe grinned "Okay. Kenshin, I hope you didn't forget...my work party is tonight. Who's baby-sitting Suki?" Tomoe asked

"I forgot...I wonder who'd work on short notice tonight..." Kenshin thought

*Ring*

"I'll get it." Kenshin said opening to the door

"It's nice to see you gain Dr.Genzai (AN: Don't remember how to spell...)." Kenshin said

"It's nice to see you too Himura-san." Dr.Genzai said

"Oh hi Dr.Genzia, I'll get them for you." Tomoe said walking out of the room

"Thank you very much Yukishiro-san." Dr.Genzai said

So Tomoe got Ayame and Suzume.

"Hi grandpa!" Ayame and Suzume said walking to the door

"Hi Dr.Genzai! um Dr.Genzai?" Suki asked

"Yes?" Dr.Genzai answered

"Can Ayame and Suzume come over again?" Suki asked

"Sure they can! well Himura-san, I have to be going now, Thank you for watching them for me. We'll see you later." 

Dr.Genzai said turning towards the door

"Bye Suki!" Ayame and Suzume said waling out of the door

"Bye!" Suki said closing the door

"So Suki, who do you want to baby-sit you?" Kenshin asked lifting her up

Suki giggled "I want Ms.Kaoru!" Suki exclaimed

"But I think Ms.Kaoru has plans tonight." Kenshin said

Suki was on the verge of tears "But I want her to baby-sit me! and Tsubame is busy! she's the only who can!" Suki said

"I know where she works, I'll go. She works night shifts right?" Tomoe asked

"Yeah she does!" Suki yelled

"Okay I'll go, bye." Tomoe said walking out of the door

"Daddy?" Suki asked

"Yes?" Kenshin answered

"Why is Tomoe being so nice?" Suki asked

"She was always nice." Kenshin said

"Oro?" Suki asked

Kenshin laughed. "Come on. You want to watch TV? Kenshin asked

"Yeah!" Suki Screamed

"Okay then." Kenshin said heading for the living room.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

So Tomoe got to Kaoru's work place and enter Kaoru's office

"Oh Tomoe-san! what a surprise." Kaoru said

"Your office is-" Tomoe was cut off

"Messy?" Kaoru guessed

"No, exiting...I mean in the biz..." Tomoe said

"Oh I get it." Kaoru said

"I'm sorry to int-" Tomoe was interrupted by a certain man

"Hey Kaoru the pics are in do you want to see them?" He asked

"I'll be right there, give me a sec." Kaoru answered

"Alright." He said exiting

"Are the guys here cute or what? so...?" Tomoe said

"So?...that's my boss and he's gay..." Kaoru said

Tomoe nodded "So...who do you date then?" 

"No one in the biz...strictly real world guys for me." Kaoru answered

"Oh...look Kenshin and I are going to my work party tonight. The baby-sitter failed and-"

"What time do you want me there?" Kaoru asked

"Around seven would be great!" Tomoe answered

"Thank you so much Kamiya-san! your a life savior!" Tomoe exclaimed

"No problem, thanks for the plan." Kaoru said

"Oh and if you could pick up a DVD for Suki, that would be fab!" Tomoe said exiting

"Sure." Kaoru said back

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

*Ring*

"Yay!!! Ms.Kaoru's here!!!!!!" Suki yelled

"You really like her don't you?" Kenshin asked

"Yeah I do! I know you like her too!" Suki yelled

"Suki...-" Kenshin was interrupted by Suki

"No time for answers! cuz I'm gonna open the door!" Suki screamed running to the door

"Hi Ms.Kaoru!" Suki said opening the door

"Hi Suki!" Kaoru said coming inside

"Daddy! when are you and Tomoe leaving so we can have fun?" Suki asked running to her daddy

"As soon as Tomoe comes here." Kenshin answered

"Okay! I'm gonna watch TV till she's here!" Suki said running into the living room

"She looks allot like you, Kenshin! she doesn't really look like her mother...Hey Kenshin...what happened to Caitlin?" 

Kaoru asked looking at Suki

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in.......ages!!!! I'm so sorry! I know this was a boring chapter...when will it ever get spicy?? hopefully sometime soon!!! I hope you all can bear with it till it comes!

****

Review responses:

phoenix wanderer: Thank you! and you too!

Roku-chan: Thanx! I sent you an email right?

This is so embarrassing!!!! (Alex_espada1@hotmail.com) : Yeah I thought I was going to do that...but if I did, I was going to ruin some other stuff. Yeah! she must 

die! wait...she's already dead....

ichi(): Thanx! and as soon as I can! ^_^ 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Oh yeah! hope everyone has a good time at school! 

Until next time...

Koishii Sweet


	5. Chapter5 What are you wearing?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter four: Can you baby sit? Suki likes you!

"Daddy! when are you and Tomoe leaving so we can have fun?" Suki asked running to her daddy

"As soon as Tomoe comes here." Kenshin answered

"Okay! I'm gonna watch TV till she's here!" Suki said running into the living room

"She looks allot like you, Kenshin! she doesn't really look like her mother...Hey Kenshin...what happened to Caitlin?" 

Kaoru asked looking at Suki

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter five: What are you wearing?

" " When someone speaks

"What happened to her?" 

"Yeah...what did?"

"She died in labor."

"Oh..."

"Ms.Kaoru! can you light the fire place please?" Suki asked running in the kitchen

"Sure, where is it?" Kaoru asked as she was being led by Suki

"Right over there!" Suki screamed pointing to a fire place across the room

"Okay...lets see..." Kaoru said as she sat down and tried to light a match (AN: I Don't know how fire places are lit...The one in my house is fake!)

Kenshin walked up to her and grinned "You can't light a match?"

"I'm a city girl! here big shot! you do it!!!!" Kaoru yelled throwing the matches at him

"Tomoe's taking forever!!!" Suki screamed tapping her foot on the floor

"You career women, always working..."

"At least she has a life…" Kaoru muttered

"Nani? what do you mean? your a very popular reporter!" 

"I mean...at least she has someone to keep her warm at night..."

Kenshin faced her and stared. Forgetting he was dealing with fire...

"Ahh!!!!" Kenshin yelled

"Let me see..." Kaoru said as she took Kenshin's hand in hers

"Put it under cold water...maybe that would help!" Kaoru called after Kenshin as he walked in the Kitchen

"Actually, hot would work better." Tomoe said closing the door behind her

"Yeah...hot water...guess I'll leave you two alone then...I'll be with Suki!" Kaoru called walking to where Suki was at

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Oh come one Kenshin, didn't you like my friends?" Tomoe asked following him in the house

"Your boss is nice, I guess." Kenshin said closing the door

"But what about my friends?" Tomoe asked again

"What do we have here?" Kenshin asked looking at a sleeping Kaoru and Suki. Then he picked up a camera and flashed it.

"Hm? Oh your back!" Kaoru said as she stood up with a sleeping Suki then rested her back down.

"What is it Ms.Kaoru?" Suki said rising up. Then she scanned the room, "Daddy!!" She screamed jumping off the chair and into her father's arms, "Daddy," she started, "We had so much fun!"

"What are you wearing?" Tomoe asked 

"Um...my dress..." Suki answered

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Tomoe asked again

"Cuz...it's my dress...you made it..." Suki answered

"I made it for you to go out in! not eat and watch TV in!" Tomoe exclaimed brushing the dress

"That's why I wore it..." Suki muttered very low

"Tomoe-san, don't be mad at her-"

"I'm not mad at her." Tomoe shot back

"Right...well, I'll be going." Kaoru said grabbing her stuff and walked out the door

Kenshin ran after her and closed the door behind him

"Look I'm sorry," Kenshin started

"There's nothing to be sorry for! when I'm supposed to go left, I go right! I'm impulsive!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Your insane..." Kenshin said 

Then he snaked his arms around her waste and pulled her into an embrace, then the kissed her forehead. Kaoru was puzzled by his actions, and looked up. Then he brushed his lips against hers....

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: Am I evil or what?????? Sorry for taking so long but I lost my note book (Yes, I actually wrote this chapter on paper)...and my mother was bugging me so much!

Review Responses:

rk-kitty0149: Yeah...Suki's mother...I was really desperate...at first I was going to name her Tomoe, but I was like umm Tomoe's in the story already so...um...hehehe I know I can really really really really really really really really use more description...but I'm cursed without being able to! so I'm sorry... Anyways! Thanx for reviewing! and your story "I'm with Cupid" Is really good! 

April Marie: Lol! okay!

phoenix wanderer: Thank you so much! and I think I corrected um! (That's "Think" okay? okay!")

D.Y.-S.I.L.K: Lol! thanx for reviewing so many chapters!!! and u need 2 update your story!!!

If I missed anyone....Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Oh yeah! Read "You Love Me, You Love Me Not" by animegurl444 it's soo good!

Don't forget…Review please!

P.S. I'm really rushing this, so if there are any spelling errors, please bear with it!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	6. Chapter6 Conversations

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter five: What are you wearing?

"Look I'm sorry," Kenshin started

"There's nothing to be sorry for! when I'm supposed to go left, I go right! I'm impulsive!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Your insane..." Kenshin said 

Then he snaked his arms around her waste and pulled her into an embrace, then the kissed her forehead. Kaoru was puzzled by his actions, and looked up. Then he brushed his lips against hers....

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! okay? okay!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter six: Conversations...

****

" " When someone speaks

She pulled back with question in her eyes, "I think I should go now." with that she went away

Kenshin looked around, then he walked in the house.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

The next day...

"Kaoru, what did you say?"

"He kissed me...I don't know why though..."

"Well, you still have feelings for him?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then! you should write a letter...with your feelings in it...but read it over!"

"Why?"

"Cuz you don't want to regret anything!"

"Oh...okay."

"Well get a move on!"

"Right! thanks allot Megumi!" Kaoru said hanging up

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Well that's done!" Kaoru said pushing the mail slot (AN: I don't know what they call them...)

Just then reality hit Kaoru, "Why did I do that?! how could I have been so stupid! Oh man!" she said as she tried to get her hand through the slot

"Hmmmm...." She said as she looked for a window.....

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Oh come on Tomoe!" Suki screamed

"Alright you two..." Kenshin said trying to break up the fight

"Help I'm stuck!" Kaoru called form the kitchen

"Kaoru? what are you doing up there?" Kenshin asked trying to pull her out

"It's my compact, I think I left it here last night, I couldn't wait till you guys got home." 

"Well we should look for it then." Kenshin said

"Yeah...Kenshin, Suki, you can look upstairs. Kaoru and I will look down here." Tomoe said

"Okay." Kenshin and Suki said heading upstairs

"Who knew Kenshin's house was so easy to break in, huh?" Kaoru asked looking in the living room

"Yeah...who knew." Tomoe muttered

Then Kaoru looked in the chairs

"Don't think it's here Kaoru."

"Huh?"

"I know you still have feelings for Kenshin, I get it! he's great."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Just then Suki came in the living room "We didn't find it..." Suki said quietly, then she picked up the letter and listened to the conversation

"Listen, this family, they need me. Not some klutzy fun and games blast from the past, me." (AN: Wow...I remembered that!!!!)

"Right...I'll keep that in mind..." Kaoru said walking to the door

"Suki, give that to me please." Kaoru asked pointing to the letter

"This is for daddy." Suki answered

"I know, but I don't need to give it to him anymore."

"Okay..." Suki said handing her the letter 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

The next day...

*Nock Nock*

"Give me a sec!" Kaoru shouted running to the door

"Oh Kenshin, it's a surprise to see you here,"

"What a party you have out there."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood though."

"Hey Kaoru, I pulled some strings and got these, Merry Christmas." Pedro said (AN: I NAMED KAORU'S BOSS!!!!!)

"Oh my! thank you so much!" Kaoru said hugging Pedro

As Kenshin watched the hugging couple, he couldn't help but feel jealous. 

Your welcome, it leaves tonight, Well I see you have company, so I'll go now." Pedro said heading for the door

"Okay, I'll be out in couple of minutes!" Kaoru called behind him

"I'm here to make sure we're okay." Kenshin started

"Don't worry about it Kenshin...we were caught in the moment that's all."

"So...friends?" Kenshin asked as he held out his hand

"Yeah...friends." Kaoru said shaking it

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Daddy! your home!" Suki screamed jumping to him "Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Kenshin answered

"When are you going to brake up with Tomoe?"

"Why would I?"

"Cuz' you don't love her, you love Ms.Kaoru."

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy, I can see it, even Tomoe can see it! when she said that to Ms.Kaoru."

"What did she say?"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Kenshin! your here! where were you?" Tomoe said running up to him

"I went to see Kaoru she's leaving tonight, speaking of Kaoru, did you say something to Kaoru to make her leave yesterday?"

Tomoe hesitated, "So maybe I did."

"Why did you say that?"

"I want this to work, I need this to work, because... I love you."

"Tomoe, I-"

"She's your ex right?"

"Yes."

"So who do you love most? me or her?"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: Hmmm...? what will Kennie say? huh? what will he say? lol! it's so obvious! but too bad! I wanted it!!!! this was going to be more but my mother was running me hot! so I had to cut most of the scenes! I'm sorry!! well I gotta go soon so...

****

Review Responses:

moderndaybattosai: *Gasps* LOL! you just figured that out! Omg! I loved that episode!!!! Lol! I could of sworn I said that in the first chapter.... 

aNiMePeRfEcT: Yeah! I was like this was going to be pretty long and then I typed it out...it was so short! but I loved the cliffy! 

phoenix wanderer: *Sniff* so it wasn't soon...I'm sorry! will you ever forgive me?!

Chibi Kiki: Okay...here's my dilemma, I can't write long at all!! but I'll try!!! 

Kaoru-Chan12: lol! don't worry, they will make up soon!

Seresute: Aight! I'll try! was this long enough?

Unknown-Hitokiri: LOL! okay! they will make up soon!!

gaby (hyatt: Glad ya think so!

Okay...to everyone! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! *Sniff* it made me sooooooooooooo happy!!!!!!!~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Until Next Time!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	7. Chapter7 She's gone!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter six: Conversations...

"I want this to work, I need this to work, because... I love you."

"Tomoe, I-"

"She's your ex right?"

"Yes."

"So who do you love most? me or her?"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Nope...Sessha doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter seven: She's gone!

****

" " When someone speaks

Kenshin just stared

"Is it that hard to answer? tell me you love me more than her!"

Kenshin didn't respond

"Yeah...that's what I thought." Tomoe said as she got her stuff and left

Suki ran in the room screaming, "She's gone! woo hoo!"

"You hate her that much?"

"Well I'm not the only one..." Suki muttered under her breath

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on we're going to the airport!" Kenshin said grabbing his keys

"Why?"

"You should know."

"Oh...oh..OH! YEAH! let's!"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

*Ring*

"Oh my...who's calling me at this time?!" Kaoru asked fiddling with her phone

"Ms, Your cell phone should be off."

"Oh okay, this will be quick!"

"Hello? This is Kaoru Kamiya."

"Heellooo Kaoru Kamiya.(AN: I couldn't resist!!!!)" 

"Kenshin?! I'm on the plane!"

"Look our your window."

Kaoru looked out her window, to see a Kenshin and Suki outside. "Oh my..." Kaoru gasped, she unbuckled and walked outside

"This better be good, I have three minutes!"

"Kaoru, we can't imagine spending Christmas without you."

"What about Tomoe?" She asked walking up to him

"What about her? He said closing the gap between them, then wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Oh...okay...I'm going to see Santa or something...." Suki giggled, running from the hugging couple

"What do you mean by that?! I'm not a side-"

"It's over Kaoru." He chuckled in her ear

"Oh..."

"Kaoru, when I hurt you all those years back, I thought I lost you forever-" 

"And yet, here you are in an airport, with me."

"Yeah...with you. I moved on...I moved on, but I never left." 

"I guess I should get my stuff huh?" She grinned

"Yeah...." He replied heading for her lips

"So does that mean I can have a mommy, daddy?!"

"Yup." 

Kaoru blushed, "I'll get my stuff."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"I'm going to my bed, you guys do your stuff...Good-night!" Suki said hugging bout of them, then running to her room

"Hey come back here!" Kenshin exclaimed running after her

"Huh?" 

"Good-night, Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Kenshin reminded

"I won't! and daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You guys won't keep me up, right?" Suki asked fiddling with her fingers

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed, "What do you know about that stuff young lady?" Kenshin asked raising an eyebrow

"Um...heheh I know nothing! good night!" Suki said slamming the door

"So you ready to see the master bedroom?"

"I don't know...what's in there? and who's been in there?!" 

"Umm...I rather you not know...." Kenshin said running to his room

"Come back here!!!!" Kaoru screamed following

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"You know...Suki is so smart for her age!" Kaoru exclaimed jumping in the bed, in Kenshin's room

"Yeah...she's just like her mother!" Kenshin said sitting next to her

"Say what?!" Kaoru asked as she pounced him, tickling him

"Oh come on Kaoru! I was only joking! come on!!!"

"Tell it to the judge!"

"Who's the judge?"

"Me!"

So after minutes of tickling each other...

"Okay Kenshin! you win! now me me!" She screamed trying to get out of his grip

"I don't know..."

She pouted, "Pretty please?"

"You know I hate it when you do that..." He sighed in defeat, and pulled her in to an relaxing embrace. 

Kissing her forehead "I love you,"

She kissed him on his lips, "I love you too."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: *Sigh* I'm so depressed....it's almost over...and I have the shortest of shortest chapter...... Well, that's the make up! The fic is almost over! it might be one more...two more...or even three...so I'll try to finish it pretty soon!

Review Responses:

phoenix wanderer: YAY!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!! Yeah!!!

rk-kitty0149: Yeah I took out Creg...I couldn't remember all of his lines...hehe -_- hehehe your totally welcome

moderndaybattosai: Yeah...I might to a prequel with Creg...heheh that would be good....

Britney: Okay! I'a gonna email you now!

StarGurl1128: Alrighty!

jouchan-racoon-grl: Oh weally? I love that name!

Alex : LOL!

momo girl: lol thank you!

cyberdemon: Heheh okay!

Silver Goddess1: Okay!

Unknown-Hitokiri: lol! yeah he ditched tomoe, Yup! Suki is cute! lol! thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sniffle* It made me feel so special!!!!!!!!!!

Mirage: Thanx! lol me either! 

And....my hugejunges thank you to everyone......*Tear drop* THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! *Cries* It means so much to me!!!!!!!

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Until I update again...

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	8. Chapter8 The end

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter seven: She's gone!

So after minutes of tickling each other...

"Okay Kenshin! you win! now me me!" She screamed trying to get out of his grip

"I don't know..."

She pouted, "Pretty please?"

"You know I hate it when you do that..." He sighed in defeat, and pulled her in to an relaxing embrace. 

Kissing her forehead "I love you,"

She kissed him on his lips, "I love you too."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

****

Summary: After an affair, Kenshin and Kaoru broke up. But what happens if they meet six years later? Will love still bloom even if Tomoe's in the way? Will it still bloom if Kenshin has a daughter? 

****

Title: My feelings will never leave

****

Chapter eight: The end

****

" " When someone speaks

Two years later…

Kaoru woke up due to some dampness….she felt the bed…He water broke!!!

"Kenshin!!! It's time!"

"Time for what?" He thought for a minute…it's Time?!!!

He ran upstairs, to their room got her suitcase that was packed for three months . Ran back downstairs and out the door.

Suki came in the room rubbing her eyes. "He left without you didn't he?" 

"Yup."

"That's daddy for ya!"

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah…mm…he'll be back soon." She sighed. "I better get downstairs."

Suki giggled. "Need help with that?"

"I might crush you!"

"You can't! I'm eight Years old now!"

"Okay fine…you lead the way!"

She smiled. "Now that I can do!"

After five minutes, they finally arrived down stairs. And Kenshin had finally realized he had left Kaoru and Suki.

"Kaoru! Suki! Lets go!"

"Dad! Kaoru needs hellpp!"

He slapped his fore head in realization and carried Kaoru bridal style to the car.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kenshin."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Your really really sure?

"I'M FINE KENSHIN!!!!!"

"Okay! Okay!"

With that he ran to the drivers seat and sped towards to hospital.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"And don't leave any details out!!!!"

"I won't!"

"I mean it!"

"Okay, Suki!"

The nurse came and escorted Kenshin to the labor room. She left him outside and closed the door. She came back five minutes later.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, would you please go back to the waiting room?"

"What do you mean you don't know! That's my wife (AN: *Gasps*) in there!!!"

"Sir would you please calm down? She's having complications. If you would go back to the waiting room, I could find out what's wrong." With that she left, leaving a frustrated Kenshin behind.

Two Hours Later…

"Sir?"

Kenshin got up quickly. "Yes?"

"You can see her now."

Kenshin nodded worriedly and followed the nurse.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

He stared at her sleeping figure. She slept so peacefully. He sat next to her and kissed her head.

She opened her eyes groggily and stared at his solemn face. "Why are you sad? You didn't want a baby?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you had the baby?"

She shook her head. "Not a baby…a boy…" She smiled. "A bouncy baby boy."

He grinned and hugged her tightly. She quickly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I have stitches!!!!"

His eyes widened. "You had a…"

"Yeah, I cried so much that they gave me a shot," She sniffled. "And cut me open! I'm still numb though.."

"You were in that much pain?"

****

SLAP!

"That's for all the pain you put me through! Don't EVER touch me again!"

He winced at her words. "Koishii?"

"What?!"

"Does that mean you don't want me to kiss you anymore?"

She blushed and cupped his cheeks. "I said touch, not kiss!"

He removed her hands from his face. "Right…"

"I did!"

"uh huh."

"AHEM!"

They both looked outside to see Suki standing in the door way.

Kaoru coughed nervously. "Suki…how much of that did you hear?"

Suki walked to them. "Enough to know who's not kissing who….Where's the baby?"

"In the nursery ."

"I want to see …wait…what did you have?"

Kaoru sighed. "You know your exactly like your dad! We had a boy!"

"YAY! I got a brother! But you know…I sorta liked having all the attention…all to myself…" She sighed. "I'll miss the good 'ol days…"

Kaoru smiled. "Someone should be bringing him in when he needs to be fed, then he'll be staying with his mommy!"

Jus then, a nurse came with the baby and handed him to Kaoru. "I think he wants his mommy…" She smiled then left the room.

Kaoru brushed the red locks out of the baby's face. "He's so cute…we need to name him…how about Kenji? Do you like Kenji?"

He smiled and nodded. "I love that name."

"Okay, it's Kenji then."

Suki butted in "He looks soooooooooo much like me! Can we name him Saki?!"

She received glares from Kenshin and Kaoru. She giggled. "Okay then! Kenji it is! But you have to admit, he looks like me."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Oh I don't know…Kenshin has red hair too, you know."

"Okay fine, he looks like me and daddy!"

"But then again, he does have_ my_ eyes."

"Okay! Fine! He looks like all three of us!"

"Yeah all three. Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"You want to hold him?

He nodded and Kaoru handed him Kenji.

Suki admired how her dad held Kenji. He handled him like a piece of fragile glass. Then she stared at her new baby brother, a new addition to their family. She didn't miss the joy in Kaoru's eyes, nor her father's through out all of the jokes they laughed at smiled at. She heard her dad say his feelings would never leave for Kaoru...and he was right.... because they never left.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

****

AN: Yeah yeah...sappy ending...Well...that's a wrap peoples! hope you liked it! I am aware that this chapter sucks big time and needs to be edited, it will be done soon!!

Thanks everyone who reviewed this fic!!! You don't know how much it mean to me!!!

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

And in case you didn't know…yes…it is over! ^__^ Maybe you can check out my other fics sometime!

Ja ne!!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
